Darkenfell and The Duvans
Darkenfell was originally discovered by the Tarii in 4756 B.T when Tariian Explorers began to charter its coast after seeing huge settlements built in the Center Mountain. Darkenfell was first settled by a people called the Duvan. The Duvan where a section of genetically modified neadithrasl. But eventually the Duvan gained the name Dwarfs. This name was taken from the language of Tarak. In turn meant Short Human. The Dwarves had been on Darkenfell for since the beginning of the Glacier age as Darkenfell was south enough to have no presence of the Great Glacier. There are Three types of Dwarfs. The High Mountain Dwarfs,The Low Mountain Dwarfs, and the Blood Dwarfs. -The High Mountain Dwarfs- *Duvan* The High Mountain Dwarfs are more focused on Technology building crude hand gliders to glide into battle,Coal powered circular tanks, And even Repeating Crossbows. The High Mountain Dwarfs can be distinguished from their Lower Brothers by their eye color. Their eye color is usually Brown,Black, and some say the kings of the High Dwarfs have a Yellow pupil due starting at their vast amount of gold. The High Mountain Dwarfs are far more industrial than their lower brothers but far less in number. Thus Why their caste system is some what biased to the military. The Cast System for the High dwarves is somewhat complex. Most warriors want to start the Ritual of The Warriors Climb. This is where the Younger Dwarves try to rise through the ranks from their Families to the Minor Houses,The Great Houses and the finally the Royal Houses. To start this the dwarfs family must have them signed up for Military Tribute. When a Family is created by buying land and having a child they are given a choice. They can pay heavy taxes or have their child join the Military at the age of 19 and train for 4 years. After words the Warrior must train 2 days per Dwarven week (Which a week for Dwarves is 5 days). Most Warriors spend their off time working in the mines to make extra gold to buy better equipment,drink at the local taverns, or to manage their shops. When war is called it is the perfect change for the Dwarf to prove his Right of Axe & Sword. This is usually where the dwarf tries to impress the higher ups through outstanding service and skill. The Dwarf can also rise up through the houses in what is called the Warrior Games. Where they can prove their combat abilities and be invited into private or public military service amongst the houses. All most all Dwarfs are given basic rights and live normal lives though the higher they rise up so does their family and all their sons (Or Daughters) for years to come. -The Low Mountain Dwarfs- *Grey Duvan* The Low Mountain Dwarfs are more focused on Trading and Military combat. When they go into battle they use large pike walls,Heavy Cavalry such as Boar & Bull Riders and their main long range weapon of choice is the Dwarven Sling Shot. All though they are not as rich as their Higher Brothers no Technologically Advanced they are still far ahead of the other Civilizations. The Low Mountain Dwarfs can be distinguish from their Higher Brothers by their eye color. Their eye colors are usually Green or Blue. The Lower Dwarfs rely on Trade usually with the coastal Tribes of Rahistan and the older Mycan City States on Southern Orbis. Thus why they use the same fighting style called the Mycan Phalanx as the people of Mycan do. Their caste system is a bit more simple. The Cast system from Lower Dwarfs is rather simple. There is the Iron Clans and Steel Clans. The Iron clans are open for minor families to join them and offers steady pay and more or less special rights for the individual warrior themselves. Lower Dwarfs can choose to sign up for the Military and are put in the Iron Clans. From there they prove themselves in battle as warriors such as pikes or ranged warriors first to advance to the Steel Clan. The Steel clan is made up of heavy knight like Cavalry and Generals. These Cavalry Units include Boar Riders who train vicious Board to ride into battle as heavy Shock Cavalry. Along with War Bulls which a genetically breed Type of Bull much large than a normal one with longer horns and thicker skin to take larger hits. Once a Dwarf enters the Steel Clan part of the Cast System/Military they are guaranteed to not have to pay taxes at all in their lives. Most of the Lower Dwarves on their Off time are found trading off things they loot from war with what is called the Stunted Fishes. A Name given to the Dwarfs who take boats offland to trade with the people of Nara. Other times they return to working on their farms since there is farmland in the lower mountains plateaus and valleys. Others spend their time running shops or training for war. The Blood Dwarfs The Blood Dwarfs are more focused on the old ways. They Believe the other Dwarfs have destroyed their old principles of a Tribal like religion. Thus why the Low and High Dwarfs deem them barbaric Out Cast. To tell what Blood Dwarfs look like they have Orange or Red Eyes and they often times have Red Hair. Unlike the High and Lower Dwarfs they are usually taller than them by a few inches. The Blood Dwarfs focus solely on the old ways and live deep underground in small tribes. They Only come to the surface to hunt and raid the other Dwarves. The Caste System for the Blood Dwarfs is rather crude. You have the Warriors and the Shamans. The Shamans lead the warriors into battle and a Warrior can only become a Shaman by being born with a Birthmark on their forehead. Some Tribes go without Shamans for years and therefore are ruled by what is called the Durri Elder. Which is the oldest Male of the community. They mostly spend their Free Time Hunting,Telling Stories,and Raiding. Darkenfell Would endure nearly 300 years of war against the Empire of The Tarii. The Tarri-Dwarven War started in 4,744 B.T-4,444 B.T with the Dwarves barely Winning. The Tarii would Fight against the Dwarven Continent in a vicious war which saw Several Major battles including. The Battle of Gords Ridge-4,742 B.T Tarii-160,000 men Dwarves-50,000 men TARII VICTORY Battle of The Golden Peak-4,632 B.T Tarii-122,000 men Dwarves-70,000 men TARII VICTORY The Battle of Zella Keep-4,601 B.T Tarii-109,000 men Dwarves-65,000 men DWARVEN VICTORY The Battle of Dragons Hold-4,598 B.T Tarii-150,000 men Dwarven-87,000 men TARII VICTORY (losing nearly 3/5 of their entire forces) The Battle of Flame Thorn-4,533 B.T Tarii-103,000 men Dwarves-98,000 men DWARVEN VICTORY The Battle of Amber City-4,490 B.T Tarii-55,000 men Dwarves-130,000 DWARVEN VICTORY The War was won when Sigmund the Uniter and his son Cyrus the Uniter would unite the High and Lower Dwarven Kingdoms in what was called the Iron Offensive where the Dwarves threw Everything they had at the Tarii Empire. However the war was not won due to the Tarii losing the last battles but because the Many Races that the Tarii Controlled began to revolt and their empire began to crumble. This war lead to a New Race Entering Darkenfell. The Orcks tall dark Grey or White. Their facial looks had long ears and two holes where the nose should be their eyes were orange and have a height of 6 feet to 8 feet tall. The Orcks and the Dwarfs would not get along and for thousands of years they would fight in the lands of Darkenfell. Eventually The Dwarfs came in contact with The Empire of Romikka when titus sent ships to Darkenfell to talk diplomacy with the "Iron Lords" as the humans called them. The Dwarfs accepted his offer of trade and began trading with the humans until the Crisis of the 10th Century. Eventually in 1103 A.T.F the patriarch would launch a Holy Crusade against the dwarves which would end with all the Human Crusaders being routed and having the doors to Darkenfell shut. It would not be until 1790 U.O that Darkenfell would begin to talk diplomacy with the outside nations again.